


Under FALLIN' Stars

by Icy_Peachy



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hint of Angst, How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm Bad At Tagging, Idols, Kissing, M/M, Post World Tour, Soft Lee Minhyuk, Soft Yoo Kihyun, They Just Need Time Together, date, kihyuk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 06:26:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18733444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icy_Peachy/pseuds/Icy_Peachy
Summary: Lee Minhyuk, the bright vocalist was missing his confident vocalist, Yoo Kihyun.Both back from nonstop Monsta X schedules and finally have some downtime to spend together, the two boyfriends should be spending time together for once in a long time.One problem though...One of them isn't keen on taking a break while the other missed the emptiness beside him.





	Under FALLIN' Stars

**Author's Note:**

> ((I worked hard on this..so please..learn to show some feedback. It really helps let me know I ain't a complete failure.))

The black haired vocalist groaned loudly as he currently sat on the somehow dusty couch of the shared dorm as the golden color of the dusk that slipped past the blinds into the living room started to fade away. He sighed as he stared down at his phone, the light of the bright screen starting to stand out in the darkening room. The clock had shown it just turned 8pm and Minhyuk was annoyed. He was bored. Bored and alone in the dorms, minus the rather silent members in their rooms. They had just got done with another world tour, attended various small appearances and interviews, and finally had a small break before prepping for another comeback soon. Yet, everyone was choosing to keep working or sleeping. Everyone except him. All they did was sleep (well what they could) and work. Especially one certain person the dark haired believed should take a damn break and yet that person wouldn't. Don't get Minhyuk wrong. He wasn't lazy, he worked hard and he cared about Monsta X, Monbebes, and his role as an idol. However, Minhyuk was restless, lonely, and starting to get depressed. Yes, even the sunshine Lee Minhyuk felt down and upset. He was human and things did bother him. Especially his relationship that was starting to seem like it was drowning and he needed to call out 'Mayday!' to get help.

Minhyuk scrolled through his phone on Twitter, a site he reluctantly was giving a look through, moving his finger along the screen, looking up his name and also 'Monsta X' in the search bar. Most of the recent posts were fancams from the tour, appreciation posts for members, and shipping posts. Personally, he found the shipping posts funny with the sassy remarks Monbebes made or how they believed certain members were good together, minus the ones who overdid it. Those were..bit too much. He couldn't help but laugh because he knew how the members were and what went on in private, but that wasn't his story to tell nor his business. To him, being shipped was harmless and more in fun. He himself even teased the fans with the affection and overabundance of flirting he did with the members on stage or during variety shows. He knew it made so many faces turn red and people cheered. He loved seeing the excitement that poured in from fans, especially when it was towards his members and if that meant he had to get in the middle, he would because to him his teammates deserved those cheers. Lately though, Minhyuk was getting cranky and a bit sad behind the scenes and it all had to deal with Yoo Kihyun. Yep, the main vocalist’s existence.

Minhyuk, since the tour ended, had been trying to spend time with the light-brunette, from offering to order takeout and pay for it himself if they ate together, to setting up movie nights, trying to figure out member's plans so they could spend some quality time together alone and so forth yet nothing worked. Kihyun wouldn't budge. He would fill up his schedule with perfecting any flaws he saw in himself and would be gone hours on end, day-by-day and not get home til late hours. And everyday, Minhyuk waited for him. Minhyuk made sure to do his own schedules, practices and any housework that had to get done and make sure he timed everything to be home and waiting for the other. Yeah, the puppy vocalist didn't have to do that and shouldn't have wasted such efforts, but he wanted that attention from the person who meant so much to him, which was also why he did the chores. He knew how Kihyun had been about keeping the dorm clean and keeping things in order. He knew the other would be tired after coming home and so he wanted to lessen the burden, even if his attempts most of the time ended up for nothing with Kihyun redoing them to his standards. From photo-shoots to vocal training, dance practice or whatever else the younger vocalist felt was necessary, he was off keeping himself busy even though they were on a break. And the dark haired vocalist was wearing himself thin sadly. Minhyuk just wanted time together and it was like the other was trying to ignore him. Well to the older, that was what it felt like even though he knew better. Kihyun was just being himself and wanting to do his best, to strengthen his weaknesses. And while the sub-vocalist admired it about the one who he gave his heart to, he also was saddened that the one he did love was forgetting they were something. They were in a relationship. A hidden one, yes, but they were still boyfriends and Kihyun wasn't there.

So, Minhyuk continued to scroll through his phone as he switched to Naver, searching up their names because well..he missed his hamster. Yeah, they saw each other and lived together but he missed him a lot. He missed how they were closer before compared to lately. He scrolled through, pulling up video clips of show appearances while laughing at how silly they were together and his lips pulled into a huge grin, watched KiHyuk (as shippers called them) moments on Youtube while tears formed in his eyes and his chest tightened at how intimate even for fanservice they were, and then looked at photos of them together, compiling a small album on his phone to always look at when he felt lonely or just wanted a reminder that they were together. He really couldn't continue handling the lack of time they were together and he had missed doing more than perform together or maybe do a Vlive when they were on tour. He wanted to do something special for them, for his hamster-shark and to remind not only him, but also himself that they were still something special and how much he loved him with more than just a kiss on the cheek now and then and some slight affection in the public eye. With that idea in the sunshine's head, he pulled up Naver again and started looking up ideas for special date ideas for two that were easy and places nearby open at late hours that weren't too expensive, but also were not crowded too late, especially for idols to go to.

Time seemed to pass only briefly before the elder had a huge smile on his face, his body feeling slightly relieved of the tension he was holding moments before when he sat in his despair and loneliness as he jumped up from the couch, leaving an imprint in the cushion of where he sat for hours only mere seconds ago. He finally had an idea on how he could spend time with his beloved, but also some time alone, something he craved lately. He loved his members so much, but being in a dorm with them and hardly any room to actually breathe felt suffocating after awhile. Some fresh time outside, especially with Kihyun was a perfect remedy. Kill two birds with one stone is what they say, yeah? The last bits of rays of light from the sky had faded over the two hours Minhyuk had sat moping and thinking about Kihyun and trying to plan some form of escape with the other as the clock changed on his phone, currently reading it was 10pm. The living room was now completely dark as he clicked on one of the standing lights near the door (thanks to Hyungwon's suggestion as they often piled inside late at nights and were blind in the dark, so he suggested a lamp by the door for safety.) A whole two hours he sat there and now he was up, full of energy instead of getting ready for bed like a normal person. Him? Normal? Idols didn't have normal sleeping hours and besides, even if it was a break, he was gonna stay up anyways to wait for Kihyun, whether he was setting a date plan in motion or not.

The older vocalist walked into his shared room with his other member, only to find it completely empty. Looks like Changkyun was spending another late night in the studio and from what he could hear, the only one actually IN the dorms was Hyungwon, who went to bed hours beforehand. Minhyuk couldn't help but laugh at that. For all the bad talk people gave the tall visual on Twitter, Hyungwon never seemed bothered by it and it made the older a bit jealous. He often would get a bit sad when he saw the rather cruel comments on his own selca posts, but he always felt immediately better when he saw the love and support pour in from around the world minutes later. How the taller never seemed bothered was beyond him. He instead just kept doing what he enjoyed, whether it was being the butt of all the jokes the members and Monbebes made about him sleeping all the time, dancing hard, or just being a prankster, Hyungwon never tried to change himself unless it was for the sake of helping the fans aka their support network. Otherwise, the visual just wanted to be loved for whom he was, which turned out he very much was. Minhyuk needed to take lessons on that.

Minhyuk looked around the bedroom for a minute, sitting a hand on his chin as he took time to think about the date idea and what he needed. He had a plan and he needed to gather a few things first before he initiated it. Walking over to his closet, he opened it and reached up feeling around with his rather soft, yet long fingers before he dragged out a slightly thin, but star patterned blanket from underneath his folded hoodies a fan had given him as he grabbed onto the small hanging backpack from the door handle and shoved the blanket inside. He stood again, contemplating what else he needed only to then look down at his current dressed state as he sighed. This was definitely not gonna work. He wanted to provide a special time with Kihyun and looking half dressed and lazy would only give the main vocalist the impression that this 'date' was half-assed and nothing serious, which would probably only tempt him to stay home even more. And yes, the date was sudden and out of the blue, but Minhyuk was not going to show some half-lame effort, not when he wanted a bit of affection, time and intimacy with the other. So, he took off his current basketball shorts before he quickly removed and tossed his tshirt into the hamper in the bedroom. He was lucky he didn't do anything all day and his face and hair looked neat, but now he was half undressed. Seeing as it was still a bit warm out and cooled down only slightly in the evenings, he put on a pair of dark blue jeans and a pink shirt, too big for his smaller frame that hung loosely on him. He looked at his bedside mirror, tossing a hand gently through his hair as he smiled. He looked nice and decent. Perfect for the date as he grabbed the small portable bluetooth speaker he had and a battery pack from his nightstand, tossing it alongside the blanket in his backpack and headed back into the living room, briefly grabbing a white baseball cap from his shelf as he put it on. He checked the time on his phone once again and sighed. He knew he only had so long because he was sure Kihyun would be home anytime and he was ready to pounce as he grabbed his wallet from the coffee table and shoved it in his jeans pocket. And then he sat down, hands folded on his knees as he waited for the vocalist to come home and start their date.

Thirty minutes had passed as Minhyuk finally heard the keypad outside the front door beep to the sound of someone entering the code. He shoved his phone in his pocket as he stood up eagerly, waiting for the door to open as he heard the soft click. He was like an excited puppy as he stared at it, a charming smile on his face as the door handle turned downwards, the light-brunette stepping inside the dorm as he closed the door behind him. He leaned against the wall to lean down and take his shoes off, originally not even noticing Minhyuk standing up near the couch until he heard what sounded like a small squeal? Wait? A squeal? that Kihyun finally looked over and noticed the other.

“Oh Min! Didn't see you there. What are you doing chilling in the living room? I thought you'd be out or sleeping.” Kihyun said, his voice sounding slightly tired as he looked around the empty and quiet dorm, handling his shoes as he tried to take them off much to the dismay of them wanting to be stubborn.

“I would keep those on if I were you, Ki. Gonna be difficult walking through town without them on.” The older said, his tone reassuring and playful as he smiled, chuckling. Kihyun looked over at the boy, hands stopping on his shoes as he raised an eyebrow quizzically, staring at the other a few moments.

“Going through town? Did we get a call to do something that I missed or something while I was out? I didn't think we would have work to do thi-” The main vocalist slightly panicked before he was cut off from finishing his thought as the other walked around the table, one hand gripping the backpack strap around his shoulder as he placed a finger on the other's lips to quiet him.

“Ki, relax. It's not because of work. I'm taking you out for a bit.” Minhyuk said, a soft smile on his face as he tilted his head a bit, removing his finger.

“I'm really not in the mood to be going out. I'm exhausted. Maybe tomorrow, Min.” The shorter reached down to fidget with his shoes once again as he looked up at his boyfriend, noticing after a low sigh the sudden frown that appeared on the other's face. “I'm sorry. I just am tired. Tomorrow we can do what you wanted. Maybe go out for lunch.”

“Kihyun...you always do this to me lately. You are so worried about perfecting yourself that you keep blowing me off. So..no. Not tomorrow. Tonight. You can spare one hour for me to do something that isn't even taxing on you and is relaxing. Just..please, Ki.” The shorter boy stood still for a few moments, watching as the other vocalist's frown remained on his face. His finger was still messing with the sides of his shoe before he closed his eyes and sighed, putting his foot down before opening the door once again. He knew Minhyuk was right and it actually made his heart hurt a bit hearing the other say he was blowing him off. Had Kihyun actually been blowing him off that much? The main vocalist walked alongside the other whose frown has now eased back into a small smile as they stepped outside. Before they left the dorm, Kihyun pressed in the code of the pad to auto-lock the door. They walked downstairs and stopped outside the building as Minhyuk hailed for a taxi. Silence passed between them as Kihyun continued to think about his boyfriend's words as he recalled how Minhyuk had over just the past few days offered food, movies, cuddling, even having the chores done which he did redo, but he could see how the other was trying so hard for him and he had ignored it. Minhyuk just smiled beside him as a taxi finally pulled up on front of them, the older opening the door for Kihyun.

“Your chariot, my Prince.” Minhyuk said joking, giggling at the light-brunette who rolled his eyes and yet couldn't help but let out a small chuckle. He really did owe it to Minhyuk at least to give him the small amount of time he asked for tonight which Kihyun did. And he cared for the other a lot which is why he didn't ask questions as the black-haired boy got in right beside him, setting his backpack in his lap as he handed a slip of paper from his pocket to the driver whom merely nodded his head as they took off.

Minhyuk looked over at Kihyun, grinning before he just stared at the main vocalist beside him affectionately. He enjoyed just looking at the younger and memorizing his face, how the strands of his hair fell against his forehead, how his lips were slightly parted when he was thinking, and how his face look like it held a million stories and yet nothing all at once. This made the puppy's wide grin become a softened smiled just as Kihyun turned his head and looked at the slightly older member. He caught the other staring at him so fondly and a light shade of pink dusted his cheeks as he blushed then cleared his throat to catch his boyfriend's attention as the driver looked back through the mirror at them. They had to be careful as they were still idols and secretly dating in Korea and having Minhyuk looking at him with hearts in his eyes was probably going to look suspicious so he tried to change the mood.

“So..where are we headed again? You didn't exactly clarify, Min.” Kihyun fidgeted with his fingers in his lap, picking at the loose skin on his thumb as he looked over at the slightly older male. The other just smiled coyly as he moved his head side to side as if listening to some silent song.

“It's a secret. If I just told you that what fun would this actually be? Just trust me.” Minhyuk said playfully, grabbing his backpack as and put it back around his shoulders. The shorter just sighed as he let out a slight smile at the older and looked out the window, both sitting in a comfortable silence with each other. A silence of trust and a comforting feeling they hadn't had in awhile just between them two and this made Minhyuk's heart pound slightly in his chest and feel nothing but calm and relief.

The taxi finally pulled up next to outside a convenience store about twenty minutes later as Minhyuk got out first, leaving the door open for his boyfriend before he walked around the taxi. He took out the sum of the funds for the trip as he handed it over to the driver, smiling and waving as the driver soon took off. Kihyun looked around noticing the two at the small shop, raising an eyebrow at his boyfriend's destination choice. He hoped this wasn't where they were planning to spend time when they had one near the dorms and this was a bit far out. He went to open his mouth again and question the older, but then remembered he said he would trust him. Minhyuk cared about him and he was happy Kihyun followed him. As he closed his mouth again to stop himself, Minhyuk turned around, smiling at the vocalist and pointing to one of the benches out front of the store.

“I'm going to go grab a few things before we head off okay? Just stay out here a few moments mhm? I promise to be as fast as I can.” The boy like sunshine waved his hand, giggling to the side as he watched Kihyun sit down before running up to the front, opening the doors and stepping inside.

The slightly cool, but still warm air followed him inside barely before the cold wave of the air conditioner inside the store passed over his skin, sending a slight shiver throughout him. He walked around the store, planning what to buy at first, trying to decide between if they should get instant ramen, a couple of sandwiches, chips, fruit cups, or something else. Minhyuk contemplated it as he grabbed two lemon teas from the coolers, only to then see the freezers full of ice cream. How did he not think of that!? He mentally cursed at himself before walking over, looking at the various flavors from red bean to melon to banana and chocolate to strawberry. He decided on a chocolate coated melon bar for Kihyun and a vanilla cone for himself as he walked up to the counter to pay. His plan really was now beginning. Just a short walk was all that was left and to lay down together. He was about to hand over cash when he noticed the small mosquito repellent near the register as he tossed that into his purchases. Better to be able to enjoy the date instead of ditching early from bug attacks and a ruined atmosphere. He handed the rather elder man his payment as he awaited his change. The elder man bagged the small selection of items, handing Minhyuk his change back as the register slammed shut, the sounds of it echoing in the store. The vocalist smiled at the old man as he grabbed his bag before heading back out the door where he saw Kihyun facing away and his head looking around the rather empty streets. Only the sounds of cars passing by, some people laughing across the street in a small bar, crickets chirping in the grass and a few dogs barking in the distant filled the silence. A peaceful night, or as much as you could have one in Seoul, that was only going to get better Minhyuk knew as he walked over to the other boy.

The smaller of the two heard the light footsteps as he had stood up and turned around, seeing the small bag of goods. He shook his head slightly wondering what had taken so long as he swat his had at a bug flying around in the air.

“So are you ready to go or am I to sit here and get attacked by mosquitoes a bit longer?” Kihyun half-heartedly nagged, no actual bite to his words. The dark haired vocalist just laughed out loud at the other's complaints as he wrapped his arm around the shorter's arm and started walking along the connected sidewalk. Kihyun just looked at Minhyuk and sighed in relief as they started walking, leaving the bugs and store behind.

Minhyuk held onto the convenience store bag tightly, not once letting go of his boyfriend's arm as the barely lit street lamps make a golden glow on the sidewalk. The had a little bit more to walk as he looked ahead, noticing the grassy areas starting to appear along the river and he smiled to himself. Kihyun hadn't said a word as they walked together, just the two being in silence. You'd think Minhyuk would have been talking the vocalist's ear off, but that wasn't what he wanted. He just wanted to enjoy the comfortable silence between them, that time of being together alone. Yes, much to what others believe, Minhyuk wasn't always talking and being loud. He had his moments he just wanted to enjoy the world as it was, especially with the person he loved beside him. He knew the other was grateful for the peace as he did say he was tired, so the relaxation was a nice break for the both of them.

“We're just about to where we need to be, Ki. Do you want me to carry you the rest of the way?” the dark haired boy said cheekily, both still arm in arm. The younger just looked at his boyfriend, raising an eyebrow before rolling his eyes.

“I think I can handle the rest of the way. Wherever that may be.” Just as Kihyun had finished speaking, Minhyuk walked off the sidewalk and into the grass as he started walking down the green slope near the river. The main vocalist was still confused where the two were going but if his other half said they were almost there, well then, he could handle the rest of the mystery.

The puppy-like older man stopped and took in a deep breath of fresh air (well as good as you could have in South Korea) as he looked around the grassy large area near the river, deciding on a spot. The other had just barely caught up, trying to steady his breathing. Kihyun really hadn't signed up for a slight bit of exercising down a slope after he got done with practice and here he was out of breath and starting to get tired.

“Min are we seriously almost done? I'm getting ti-” his slight complaint was cut off by the sound of the higher pitch of a slightly loud exclamation in what sounded like victory as he watched the older in front of him sit the convenience store bag on the ground and removed his backpack.

“Okay, honey..I finally found the spot. So uh...I'mma need you to close your eyes and just..I dunno. Stand there for me.” A widened grin spread across his face as he looked up at the beautiful boy before him. Kihyun had looked utterly confused and slightly embarrassed at the pet name as he tilted his head in disbelief at the statement, but not even mere seconds and he crossed his arms across his chest, closing his eyes. Minhyuk knew his other would start getting antsy at the lack of knowing what was happening, so he opened his bag and started to get to work.

Not even five minutes had passed of assorted shuffling, sounds of rustled fabric and finally a sigh of relief passing the sub-vocalist's lips as he looked at his work before him. The other still stood in place, taking small steps from side to side as he waited. He was becoming impatient, but he knew from the secrecy and such this obviously meant something to his puppy of a boyfriend so he kept quiet.

“All done!” Minhyuk exclaimed with a small sense of pride in himself. “Ki, keep your eyes closed, but trust me and hold out your hand.” The other didn't even have to think as he lifted his hand holding it straight out. Even with all the pranks and practical jokes the sunshine of the group had done to all of them throughout the years, Kihyun still trusted the other with his life. And when it came to a relationship, trust was the biggest thing they needed, especially being in the career they were and having to remain a secret.

The black haired currently sitting on ground reached out, grabbing the hand of the light-brunette as he lightly pulled forward, rather quietly telling the other to ease down to sit. With both now sitting on the blanket, Minhyuk had finally signaled to Kihyun that he was allowed to open his eyes. Eyes slowly opening and adjusting to the less lit area, the smaller boy was quite surprised when he saw the scene before him. A starry patterned blanket adorned the ground beneath them that he recognized as one given by a fan to Minhyuk and a small container off to the side of bug repellent with the top off. In front of them was a bluetooth speaker that was at first silent as he looked over at his other who was messing with his phone, obviously selecting a song before it started to quietly play 'Moon,12:04am' by offonoff. However, what really made the scene make his heart fill with warmth and pure love was the night sky before them. The darker atmosphere allowed for the stars to shine bit brighter, the many colors lighting the sky to show with such clarity that the hamster-like boy had not expected to be possible where they lived. And all he could do was give his biggest smile in happiness, that smile that made his lips stretch and the small glint of his silver tooth show. The hum of the soft music only made the whole feeling of the moment much more intimate and special as he looked over at the now slightly embarrassed company of his boyfriend, whose cheeks were flushed a light pink.

“Minhyuk..this is beautiful. I can't even describe how amazing this is. Did you really do all this for me?” He was still in awe and just pure admiration of the setup currently taking place that Kihyun didn't know what to say besides praising the boy before him for his efforts and the preparation for something so different for them to be doing. This was something for them only, special and something only the taller could have thought of. Believe it or not, Kihyun knew Minhyuk was full of love and full of creativity so an outing between them under the stars, away from the more crowded areas, and away from the idol life for a bit seemed like a perfect idea the other boy would have. Minhyuk cleared his throat as he shuffled in his spot as he started rummaging through the store bag and pulled out the ice creams and teas as he handed them over to the smaller.

“I did it for you mainly, yes, but I also did it for us. You know Ki-” he twisted the cap off his tea, trying to stall for his mouth to form his words as he took a quick sip, piecing his words together before he spoke again. “-I'm not good with expressing when I feel down. You of all people know I would rather brush off when I feel upset and put on a smile and try to remain in a more positive mindset. You know I try to ignore the sadness. However, I missed you. I was feeling a bit depressed and lately it felt like you were tired of me. So, earlier, while thinking about us, I decided that I was taking you out tonight, even if you tried to back out. I needed to spend time with you. I mean..yeah. It's a bit selfish and I dunno if you are tired of me. But if that's the cas-” A soft finger came up to his lips, stopping his rambling and insecurities that started to show through as the one he wanted to spend time with, sitting in front of him, gave soft smile.

“Min..I am not tired of you. There is never a moment that I ever get tired of being together with you. And I am glad you missed me so much you stood your ground and made me come out here with you on this date. If anyone is to blame, it's me. Not you or me getting tired of you okay? I get in this headspace that I need to practice harder and be perfect. That I have to maintain this image for everyone and this confidence without faltering, that I soon start neglecting everything else. I forget to eat sometimes. I stop sleeping as long. I don't even take a break to catch up on the stuff I watch on Netflix. I just go and go.” The younger let out a sigh of disbelief at himself as he looked down at the ice cream in his hand and started opening the packaging. “The biggest thing I neglect is the one person who believes in me all the time because of it. The person who makes my heart feel at ease and comforted during the most stressful of times. The person who is practically my other half.” Kihyun couldn't help but chuckle at that half-heartedly as he finally looked up at Minhyuk. “And for that, I'm sorry Minhyuk. I really am.”

The taller of the two unwrapped his ice cream while listening to his boyfriend speak. Hearing how Kihyun described about how he felt bad, how he got into that intense overworking himself mindset and finally, just as Minhyuk popped the vanilla ice cream in his mouth trying to not let the cold confection melt anymore, came a sincere, saddened apology from his other. He ate slowly instead taking in the apology his boyfriend gave him. He knew the light-brunette was a bit prideful and he expected him to not be apologetic for trying to better himself. Instead, the smaller threw him for a loop and apologized. And that made Minhyuk’s heart feel so light, yet so full. It made him feel so important that the one he cared so much for opened up to him and said he was sorry to him. To be honest, Minhyuk didn’t want an apology. He just wanted to be there with the other under the stars and be together and they were. 

The other himself sighed as he looked at his own ice cream inside of its wrapping and quickly took it out, appreciating the fact Minhyuk got him something with chocolate seeing as he hadn’t eaten chocolate in awhile. Well...more like denied eating any as he worried about his weight. He popped the coated bar in his mouth as the soothing music filled the air around them. With no words, Kihyun adjusted himself and moved closer to the dark haired boy, settling between his legs and resting his back against Minhyuk, the back of his head resting lightly against his chest. All he heard from the other was a soft chuckle at the affection he was being presented. Kihyun normally didn’t initiate cuddling and closeness first and relied on the others to do it first. To him it made him feel vulnerable and slightly awkward. Holding the hands of Monbebe was one thing at fansigns, but initiating cuddling or hugs just because he wanted affection wasn’t really his strong suit. Right now though, it was just him and the one who mattered most. And with how things were he felt it was okay to be a little vulnerable. Minhyuk loved him and if anyone was going to see that vulnerability, he should show it to that loved one.

“Ki..you don’t have to tell me your sorry because you wanted to improve yourself. Yeah, I was quite hurt, but I also know singing and being the best you can makes you feel good about yourself. I can’t fault you for that. I just..” Minhyuk sighed to himself, popping the the last bite of his ice cream cone in his mouth, chewing rather softly as he swallowed, a softened, slightly sad smile appearing after. “..Just try not to forget I am here to help and here for you too, okay? I’m cheering you on and I believe in you. More than anyone else.”

“Minnie..” Kihyun felt his own heart feel so warm and he felt like he was going to cry. He wasn’t one to get teary eyed if he could help it. Minus the times at awards shows or during emotional moments on their tours, he normally held himself well. Having the person who held his heart so carefully tell him though that it was okay to want to better himself and to not apologize instead of being mad..he couldn’t help it. He could feel tears prick at the corner of his eyes as he looked up from resting against the other’s chest and softly kiss his jawline before resting once more and continuing on his own ice cream. He sniffled a bit, using his wrist to try and wipe away the forming tears before they could grow. “You normally are so loud..a-and you try to push my buttons..so aren’t you mad at me for ignoring you? A good boyfriend doesn’t do what I did. He listens to his partner and doesn’t forget them.” It was in that instant he felt warm arms wrap around him and the light feeling of the cheek of the boy he leaned against rest on top of his head.

“Mad at you? You’re so stupid sometimes, Kihyun.” he laughed pressing a kiss on to the crown of that light brunette hair beneath his cheek before setting it back into place. “I can’t be mad at you. I have you with me right here under the stars I love so much and holding you. If anything, I’m happy. Stop being so sombre. I came here to spend time together and be in love with you. So let me do that yeah? Or I can get mad at you for ruining this date if you prefer.” he playfully puffed his cheeks, pretending to pout. Both instead started laughing together as the music changed to ‘Always You’ by Vanilla Acoustic and they each took in deep breaths, letting go of their worries and sadness.

“I would prefer to stare at the stars with you..but I forget I see the stars almost every day when I see the Universe you hold in your eyes.” 

“Ew. That was too cheesy. Please return to being sad. You’re less lame that way.” Minhyuk cheesed, snickering to himself as the one he held closely just rolled his eyes. 

“Yah. You’re the one who brought me stargazing as a date and made me cry. Am I supposed to be having fun or being romantic? I don’t have the energy for both, Min.”

“I’m kidding, i’m kidding. I like it when you’re cheesy.” Minhyuk looked up at the stars, gently moving side to side in a rocking motion while holding onto the smaller boy in his arms who he loved so dearly. “It’s when your cheesy you’re open with me. You show me this soft, vulnerable side to you. The side that is emotional and sensitive that you only trust me with. It makes my heart feel so filled with just..well your love. It’s something I get to call mine and remember when I feel down.”

The main vocal felt the soft sway back in forth while being held by the boy who held the stars in his eyes. The gentle rocking back and forth made him feel so at ease and safe. His vulnerability being shown, but knowing it was held by the right person and protected so well. He sat his ice cream stick on the blanket, wrapping his own arms around the ones that held him. Arm in arm, warmth with warmth as he looked up at the stars as well. Hearing Minhyuk say he felt good and that his love filled him up with warmth when he was cheesy made Kihyun in that moment know for sure that being himself, relying on his boyfriend and showing his own fully open self was okay and the he shouldn’t neglect that safety anymore.

“I like it best when you hold me, Min. Did you know that? I always feel safe. Like all the stress and emotions..all those negative things just melt away. Like you’re my guardian. We always do well when we’re Monsta X because you’re my good luck charm. You always believe in me. Your smile brings me the best luck in the world. You’re so full of all this love for everything and everyone, even when you’re hurting inside. You don’t let that stop you and I love that about you. But what I truly love most...” There was silence between the two as the soft swaying slowed down as they just looked at the stars before Kihyun looked up at that face that above him. “.. is you just being you. Insecurities, strengths, no smiles or smiles, good days, bad days..all of it.”

The sub vocal turned his own gaze from up at the stars down to the tilted face looking up at him of his dear small hamster, staring back into those softened dark brown orbs that showed so much emotion in them and were even bit glassy and wet from where he had started to tear up. Those brown orbs that held so much love, kindness, and care for others. Those eyes that he swore were full of more than some silly sky full of stars. They were full of infinites of just pure selflessness and heart. And Minhyuk couldn’t help but just stare at them for a few moments. Just the silence of the soft music from the speaker, arms wrapped together, the muted darkness around them and just being together on a blanket and that step away from the idol life for a few moments to be together with no worries or just them.

“Ki..you know how you said my eyes held the Universe? Well..yours hold love and kindness.. And are far more beautiful than some dumb stars. I like yours more.” the black haired vocalist said, the sweetest smile forming across his lips. Both just stared at each other, ignoring the real stars up in the night sky for the ones within each other. 

The smaller vocal finally turned slightly, pulling away from his resting spot on the older’s chest and looked at one another as if they were both asking for permission with just their gazes. And the both moved their faces closer together as both their lips met at once. The soft, pillowy feeling of Minhyuk’s chapstick coated lips pressed like a well fit puzzle against Kihyun’s slightly chapped, but still soft, smaller ones. The kiss was at first soft and gentle like they were both delicate and testing each other out. The older moved one of his hands up to the younger’s cheeks, gently stroking it at first in a sweet manner before resting his hand there. With a more stable hold, Minhyuk pressed his lips deeper against Kihyuns and holding his cheek, The kiss wasn’t so delicate this time and was more passionate, but still full of its own gentleness and love. It was the type of kiss you give someone after they have been gone on a trip for so long and you meet them at the airport and kiss them with such needy love when you spot one another. It was like that for Minhyuk. He missed his boyfriend so much, even though they lived in the same house and saw each other every day, except not really see each other. Every day he saw Yoo Kihyun of Monsta X, not Yoo Kihyun, boyfriend and light of his life to Lee Minhyuk. He missed him and their time together, alone, just being in love. So this kiss was him putting all his feelings into what he knows best: affection and physical reassurance.

Kihyun himself felt all the emotions and neediness pouring into the loving kiss he was sharing with the other, the warmth from his long fingers pressed on his cheek coming from the sub vocalist’s skin, and just how the atmosphere itself was full of love and yet a hint of longing. He wasn’t going to let that feeling of sadness last as he pressed his own lips back with just as much neediness, his own craving for affection and to share his love too. His own hand moved down his thigh and to the blanket as he focused on the kiss and wrapped his fingers around the other’s free hand, holding it tightly in his own. It was his way of showing his affection and show that he loved and missed him too. 

The kiss last for a few moments, eye closed between the two, deep passionate, but loving tender kisses, hands touching, and their only thoughts of being together on their minds. Before they new it, they were pulling back, their lips slightly red and bit swollen from kiss so long and all they both could do was chuckle at their own display of affection’s outcome of puffy lips and how much they really did want and need one another.

“Your lips are a mess, Minnie. They’re so red. They look like small cherry tomatoes pressed together.” The hamster-like boy laughed at his own statement, his smile pulled into a large grin as he chuckled, a glimpse of tiny bit of his silver tooth showing in his smile.

“At least mine look smooth, babe. Yours are a wreck. Do you know what chapstick is?” the puppy-like boy playfully teased right back as the younger glared back at him briefly, lips now out in a pout before turning back around, resting his head back against the taller. Both looked back up at the stars, another new song changing and playing in the background as it had become static noise as they were too focused on the night sky. They lights faded in and out in the dark so high, some stars brighter than others as they painted the dark colored night. All they could do is stare and admire the peacefulness that was above them, until a light moved quick across the dark only to quickly fade not even nanoseconds later. 

“Oh my god! A shooting star! We gotta make a wish, Ki!~” Minhyuk said rather excitedly, managing to keep the decibel of his voice to be heard only between them as his hand tapped at his boyfriend’s thigh in a short burst of rapid movement.

“Oh my God! Okay okay..hush. Close your eyes then together with me. 1...2..3--” Both pairs of eyes closed, ignoring the sky once again as they each silently made their own wishes on the fallen star, one for their happiness together and one for the continued success of their group. The two things that mattered most to them.

“Hey Ki..I have a question.”

“Okay…? What’s up?” the light brunette answered, settling back into his place of comfort, head against the dark-haired boy’s chest and feeling the warmth of his love so close to him.

“Do you think the star was fallin’ for the both of us after seeing us look up at the sky?”

“......”

“......What?”

“I mean..it can try to fall for us all it wants. Nothing is beating how much I already have fallen for you though, Lee Minhyuk.” Kihyun teased with his rather cheesy pun, knowing fully well the one he rested against was rolling his eyes right now. 

“Yoo Kihyun..just..It’s time to stop. Your cheesy words are make me internally cringe.” Minhyuk respond back, shaking his head in fake disapproval as he moved his arms back around the smaller who had taken comfort between his legs and sat up against him.

“They may make you cringe..but you know you love them.”

“Hm..Yeah. You’re right. I do love them. Just not as much as I love you.”

“Now who’s cringy?" the younger chuckled to himself before letting out a deep breath of relief. "I love you too.” 

Arms gripped onto one another, the slow side to side gentle rocking starting once again, except now in time with the current song on the speaker as two sets of widened, soft dark eyes looked up at the starry night sky. The two idols holding onto one another, their hearts full with the reminders of their love for each other and just how important they were to one another. Minhyuk leaving with the loneliness of missing his other half no longer on his mind and Kihyun leaving with the comfort of was most important to him and made him feel the most at ease.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!  
> This is my first one-shot I had around for awhile and wanted to finish and post for all of you to enjoy!  
> I decided to go with KiHyuk because I love them together, especially their soulmate bond and closeness.  
> I hope you all love it because I really tried my hardest for all of you! >_<  
>   
> Please don't forget to leave Kudos and Comments!  
> They really give me faith in my writing and make me believe in myself!  
>   
> Have a wonderful day~  
> Catch me on Twitter: @ChaerryMint


End file.
